Lost and Found
by Arya Goddess of the Hunt
Summary: Annabeth's mother Athena left her when she was six. She has lived with Fredrick and Helen for ten years. They kicked her out. After ten years she has found her mom. But she can't forgive her. Not yet. Percy's mother passed away just after she was remarried. She left him with his abusive step dad. Gabe. When their lives collide sparks fly, though not at first. Healing takes time.
1. Of Leaving, Memories, and Athena

Summary:

Annabeth`s Mother Athena left her when she was six. She has lived with Fredrick and Helen for Ten years. They hated her. She hated them. They kicked her out. After ten years she has found her mom. But she can`t forgive her. Not yet. So she left. And she found love. And a home. And a family. .She`s been lost for a while and now she`s been found

Rated T for Character death.

Hola. Buenos dias. Καλώς ήλθατε στην πρώτη μου ιστορία για fanfiction. Translation: Welcome to my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you like it, but if you don`t oh well :( I write to please myself. I have only posted this on fanfiction to be read by others. Not to be loved. Though mabye someone will like it!

Enjoy!

-Arya Goddess of the Hunt

P.S This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes

"Get out"

The words had hit her hard. Cold fury had filled each syllable. All the feelings she was feeling had spilled out and she wished she could take them back. But it was too late.

Shock. A feeling she never wanted to feel again. The front door slamming. A sound she never wanted to hear again. Her fathers face contorted in fury. A sight she never wanted to see again.

"Leave and don`t come back. Go"

She was already leaving. She was on her way. She had nothing and she was alone. Her feet moved without her really noticing where they were going. Rain poured down soaking her but she didn`t feel it. She curled up on a bench and tried to sleep. just as she began to drift off she felt a warm blanket wrapped around her. The last thing she saw was a pair of gray eyes looking straight into hers.

When Annabeth woke she was momentarily confused. Why was she not at home in her cozy room painted gray with owls all over it? Then she remembered.

"_Annabeth you know your mother is very tired let her rest she`s had a long day at-"_

"_She`s not my mother. You cheated on my mother. You betrayed her and went of with her!"_

_Annabeth pointed an accusing finger at Helen. She didn`t care that she was being rude to Helen._

"_And you knew he was married but you still kept seeing him. You knew the whole time." _

_Annabeth said this feeling as though she were reliving the past. She remembered all the fights Fredrick had had with Athena, her real mother. Those days had been miserable. And so were these._

She remembered everything. Even the things she wanted to forget. She remembered the slam of the door. The yelling. The crying. She remembered leaving. She looked around. Where on earth was she?

She lay on a bunch of pillows all clustered together in the corner of a huge marble room. The architecture in the room was amazing. Corinthian columns stood tall by the doorway which someone very familiar was coming through.

"Mother?" said Annabeth

Before Annabeth stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had stormy grey eyes. Her hair, which was blond, was put up in a bun so tight it seemed as though it couldn`t be taken out.

"Yes my child" said the woman

"But Fredrick said you were gone! He said I would never see you again. He said you didn`t want to see me. He said You didn`t love me!"

"He said many things"

The woman said this as though she was merely mentioning the time of day.

"Yes Annabeth I am your mother. I know you were only six when I left but I also know you do remember me. I can see it in your eyes."

Annabeth said nothing. She had nothing to say. All she could do was stare at this woman in shock. A wave of anger suddenly came up from nowhere swiping the shock away as one would swipe a slightly irritating bug. Why couldn`t her mother have taken her along when she left Fredrick? How could she ever forgive this woman for leaving her?

"Annabeth?" Athena asked sounding concerned.

This only further infuriated Annabeth.

"Why did you have to leave me with Fredrick? You knew how mean he was. You knew you were the only one there to protect me when he came home drunk."

Annabeth didn`t yell. She didn`t feel she could raise her voice at this woman. She just wanted Athena to know what she had she done.

"See this?" said Annabeth sticking out her arm and pulling up her sleeve to reveal a long thin scar on her arm. Annabeth remembered how she had gotten those scars.

_Annabeth heard Fredrick before she saw him. He walked into the kitchen spewing curses._

" _Bobby, Matthew, go upstairs. Now" Helen said. " Annabeth. Go help your father!"_

_Annabeth got up from her seat at the dinner table and went over to help Fredrick. She did not not call him father. She never did. _

_His breath smelled like alcohol. He shoved her into the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of beer out of the cabinet. He then proceeded to grab the glasses out of the cabinet and throw them at the fridge. At her. Glass rained down around her. She screamed for help. But no one did anything. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her arm. And everything went black._

Sorry for the really short Chapter

-Arya Goddess of the Hunt


	2. Author's Note

The dreaded author's note. The disliked author's note. Just to make this clear: Yes I will continue this, I just have a big announcement. As you may see the summary has been...tweaked (did I spell that correctly?). The story is still the same. I just decided the new summary fit better. I will delete this later.

Cheers,

Arya


End file.
